


Misfit Child of Bajor

by Volixia666



Series: Star Trek: Family, Duty, and Loyalty to Oneself [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixia666/pseuds/Volixia666
Summary: A lonely child in the Bajoran reclamation center, Sunar makes up her mind to find the Cardassian who says he can't take her home, and see if she can get him to change his mind.Garak has no idea the changes that are in store for both him, and Deep Space Nine.





	1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the season two episode "Cardassians"
> 
> The events of "A Dress Fit For A Fairy Princess" are mentioned, but it is not required reading.

            As they walked from temple, back to the reclamation center, Sunar made up her mind. She was going to follow the mysterious Cardassian and the doctor back to their space station. She didn’t care if the Cardassian couldn’t take her home to Cardassia Prime. Anything would be better than what she currently had.

            It wasn’t that Bajor was terrible. It was a nice planet, and the matron of the orphanage was nice. But, she didn’t quite belong. None of the Cardassian kids did. Some Bajorans pitied them, other spat at them. None of the Bajorans accepted them. Sunar glanced at the other kids walking with her. It wasn’t as though she was close to the others. The smaller Cardassian kids thought she was weird. They didn’t remember her parents. She did. She was six when the resistance killed them. Not a lot of time, but she knew they started her on some weird memory training thing. Which meant she remembered more than the little ones. She didn’t remember specific details, but she remembered playing with them, and the love they gave her. All things she missed. But instead of hating the resistance like the bigger Cardassian kids, she forgave them.

            Sure, she was angry. But she paid attention to her studies, prayers, and what the vedek said. It was possible to be angry, but also to forgive. So she did. She didn’t quite understand everything the resistance did, or why. She was only ten after all. But she knew her people did bad things, and the resistance had to do bad things too to make her people stop. Which oddly matched one of the lessons she remembered her parents told her. Sometimes people have to do bad things to stop other people from doing bad things. She wasn’t sure who was doing badder things, but it wasn’t fair to assume the Bajorans were doing badder things just because they weren’t Cardassian.

            The kids didn’t like her. The Bajorans tolerated her at most. Sunar just wanted to be accepted again. Maybe the mysterious Cardassian wouldn’t, but he might bring her to someone who would. She would have to sneak around and watch him first though. Just to be sure he wasn’t a bad Cardassian. And maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to answer some of her questions about being Cardassian. It was pointless to ask a Bajoran. They don’t have scales.

            And so Sunar snuck out in the middle of the night. She made it on to a shuttle heading to Deep Space Nine.

* * *

 

            Sunar slipped out out from underneath the seats, then left the empty shuttle. She was glad to see the dock was empty. Good. She eyed a duct grate in the far corner, and went over to it. She ran her fingers along the outside of it. There was cool air coming from it, that made her shiver. But it was air, which meant it was likely an air duct. Which would theoretically not only run through the whole station, but should be safe as long as she didn’t get too close to the source.

            Sunar smirked. Sure some of the big kids thought it was stupid of her to look at engineering padds in the rare instances they were available, but the info was _really_ useful for sneaking around.

            It took a little bit of rummaging, but she managed to find the proper tools, scattered about the dock. She put the tools in the little bag she brought with her, and entered the duct, being careful to put the grate back as well as she could. If someone investigated the grate, it would come off, but if no one went near it, then it should remain in place. She then began on her true journey. Finding out if that Cardassian was actually a good one.

~~~

            Sunar sighed and wished she had something to do. From her spot in the duct above the tailor shop she’d been able to figure out the Cardassian’s name was Garak, that he was a tailor, and he was really boring. At one point he left for lunch, but then he went back to sewing or whatever it was he did in the shop.

            Just as she considered finding something to eat, the shop’s door opened. A human! But not one of the Starfleet humans. And there was a smaller human next to…her? Looked like a Bajoran woman and a Bajoran girl.

            From what Sunar could tell, there was surprise on Garak’s face.

            “Ah, Keiko. And Miss Molly O’Brien. Whatever are you two doing here?”

            Sunar didn’t understand what the woman or the girl were saying, but Garak did. From what she could tell, Garak was keeping an eye on the girl for the woman. Odd. The girl seemed old enough to not be constantly watched. Maybe humans aged weirdly? In any case, the woman left, and it was just Garak and the little girl. Who didn’t speak Kardasi, but understood it? It seemed that way.

            As the hours went on, Sunar rubbed the back of her hand throughout it all, feeling an odd pain. Not a real pain, aside from her now sore hand. It was in her heart. Watching the little girl with Garak made memories Sunar had been trying to ignore, come back in full force. He…Wasn’t acting like a parent. Which lessened the pain a bit. But he listened to the little girl, in a way she hadn’t been listened to in years. Garak showed the little girl how his tailoring worked, what the various tools did, and answered questions the girl had. Sunar had vague memories of her mother doing that with cooking, but nothing recent.

            It was painful. But Sunar watched. Eventually the human woman picked up the girl, and Garak closed shop after talking with her for a bit. Sunar disappeared. She needed to take some time to compose herself. Then another day of watching. Just to be sure this was what she wanted. Even though, in her heart, she already knew.

* * *

 

            Garak knew something was amiss. By the time he was in the Order, he had known how to tell when he was being watched for years. The question was, who was watching him? He had already made sure all of Dukat’s men were off the ship. All his usual enemies were where they were supposed to be. Perhaps a new enemy? An intriguing thought.

            That was three days ago. Garak merely continued his days as though nothing was wrong. And nothing seemed to be wrong. No attacks on his person, or the shop. There were a few oddities that raised an eyebrow or two. A few moved grates. Quark’s replicator being used to make both Cardassian and Bajoran dishes. Though the intriguing aspect of that was, the Cardassian dishes were more samplers. As though the infiltrator was testing out Cardassian cuisine.

            “What do you think is going on?” Julian asked Garak. “Perhaps a spy?”

            Garak chuckled. “My dear doctor, if it _were_ a spy, it’s certainly not a very skilled spy. Ah, but what would I know? I’m merely a tailor.”

            “Just a plan, simple, tailor.” Julian said with that smirking smile of his.

            “Indeed.”

            A message came through Julian’s com. “Odo to Bashir.” Julian tapped his communicator.

            “Yes Constable?” He asked.

            “Could you bring Mr. Garak to my office? It seems I’ve found our little saboteur.” Odo said gruffly.

            “Why, certainly. Bashir out.” Julian tapped his com, then looked at Garak. “What did you do?”

            Garak put a hand over his heart. “My dear doctor, you can’t possibly think _I_ have anything to do with this?”

            Julian rolled his eyes and stood up. “Come on. Let’s find out what Odo has in store for you.”

            Garak stood up as well, then gestured for Julian to move. “After you, doctor.” Julian shook his finger.

            “Oh no. After _you._ Wouldn’t want you to lose track of me after all.” Julian replied. Garak chuckled.

            “So suspicious of me.”

* * *

 

            Julian wasn’t sure what to expect when they walked into Odo’s office.

            “Ah good. I see you two have stopped bickering long enough to come in here.” Odo said to them as they entered.

            “So why Garak?” Julian asked.

            “Yes, why me?” Garak repeated. Odo sighed, and turned behind him.

            “He’s here, so come out now.” Before either of them could ask who he was talking to, a Cardassian girl in a purple dress came out from behind his chair. Julian was confused for a moment, then realized.

            “The girl from the orphanage.”

            “Yes Doctor, I noticed that.” Garak said. He knelt down, so he was on eye to eye level with the girl. Julian found the motion both adorable and concerning. Garak addressed the girl. “What exactly are you doing so far from Bajor, little one?”

            “It’s not home.” She replied defiantly. Garak threw up his hands.

            “And as I told you, I was not there to take you home. And I am still unable to.”

            Julian looked at Odo. “Has the orphanage reported her missing?”

            Odo gave Julian an exasperated motion, and look. Though he always looked exasperated. “It would have been difficult to check seeing as I didn’t know where she came from, let alone her name.”

            “Oh. Right. Sorry.” Julian said quickly. Whoops. And the girl was glaring at him.

            “He wants to send me back to Bajor, doesn’t he?” She said, though seemingly more to Garak than him.

            “Oh he was more inquiring about possible missing persons reports.” Garak said flippantly. “I see you have no universal translator.” The girl looked back at Garak.

            “What’s that?” She asked him. Julian was shocked. This girl didn’t even know what the universal translator was, let alone had one.

            “An intriguing device. One that lets those who speak different languages understand each other. It has some flaws of course. But you needn’t worry about it for a few years.”

            Julian was stunned. “A few _years_? She should have already been outfitted with one.”

            Garak gave him one of his mysterious smiles. “An interesting thought. However many Cardassians would disagree with you. After all, she is still young and learning languages. Perhaps when she is more developed. Besides, my dear doctor this would have been the first time she’d ever encounter anyone not speaking Kardassi.”

            “What? But she was living on Bajor.” Julian was seriously confused now. Garak stood up.

            “Yes. Bajor. A planet occupied by Cardassians for fifty years. And say what you will about my people, but we are _quite_ efficient when occupying other planets.”

            “You mean…The people on Bajor are speaking Kardassi?” Julian asked. He couldn’t believe it. He looked at Odo, hoping the Constable would expose Garak’s lies. Odo sighed.

            “I wish I could tell you Garak is lying, but this time at least, he is speaking the truth. If you wish to hear proper Bajora, I would suggest visiting temple. The Cardassians may have forced their language for conversations, but not for their prayers.”

            Garak gave a nod. “I’m sure there are some Cardassians who would be disgusted if Kardassi was used for such things.” He gave Julian a small smile. “If you’d like a fun little game, my dear doctor, I would suggest turning off your translator and listening to how people speak naturally. I’m sure you’ll gain some interesting insights.”

            Odo rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Garak looked back at the girl. “I’m afraid we’ll have to send you back.”

            “No!” The girl shrieked. “No! I won’t go back!”

            “Are they abusing her?” Julian asked. Odo knelt down as well, and spoke to the girl.

            “Are there problems at the orphanage?” The girl shook her head.

            “No…I mean, people don’t like us Cardassians. But the matron is nice and keeps us safe. I just don’t like it there. It’s not home.”

            Garak sighed. “As I said, I cannot take you home.”

            “But I can make this home!” She yelled, then looked right at Garak. A gaze that seemed to Julian as though she were looking at Garak’s soul. “You won’t hate me because I’m Cardassian. And…And…I’m scared about when I grow up. What happens when I grow up and leave the orphanage?”

            “Child, you have no idea what you’re asking.” Garak sighed once more. “Besides, what if I’m not a nice Cardassian? What if I were a cruel one who hates orphans?”

            Julian was shocked. Did Garak actually admit to being more than what he was? To a child?

            “That’s why I’ve been watching you, silly.” The girl said while crossing her arms with a “hmph.” “I had to make sure you weren’t a mean Cardassian. And you’re not.”

            Odo snorted. “And what makes you think that?”

             The girl stood up straighter. “He’s nice to those ladies who work at the bar. He’s not mean to the Bajoran kids here, even though some of their parents are mean to him. And he even agreed to make a naming ceremony wrap for a baby a Bajoran couple are gonna have.”

            Julian and Odo looked at Garak who shrugged. “I’m a tailor. It would be foolish to turn down business.”

            The girl put her hands on her hips. “You didn’t even charge a lot. I know vedeks and shopkeepers on Bajor who’d charge a ton for the wrap. I know my math. I know the numbers I heard. It was half of what they would! And the couple even offered to pay more!”

            Julian chuckled. “Not a skilled spy, you said?” Garak rolled his eyes.

            “My dear doctor, I can hardly afford to overcharge. It’s a simple piece afterall.”

            “Nuh-uh. You talked to the vedek to make sure it looked right. And it’s _complicated_.” The girl said. Odo looked at Garak.

            “I believe your reputation as a heartless Cardassian is unraveling.” Odo said. He gave a “harrumph.” “Though you needn’t worry. I know you’re shiftier than Quark.”

            “Now, now Constable. We both know Quark deals in far more than what he seems to. I merely deal in attire.”

            “You’re a nice Cardassian!” The girl got quiet and looked down. “And the only Cardassian. I mean…If you really don’t want me, can’t you put me on a ship to home? Maybe someone would want me? Surely you know someone.”

            Julian felt bad for the girl. She clearly wanted to be with her own people. He looked at Garak. “You don’t know anyone who’d want to adopt her?”

            Garak gave Julian a smile. “My dear doctor, you certainly overestimate the amount of people I know.” Odo turned towards Julian. He glanced at the girl, then looked back.

            “From what I know of Cardassians…” Odo paused, as though he were taking a moment to consider his thoughts. “That would be more complicated than you think. That’s not even getting into the reason Garak is on this station in the first place.”

            “Which we don’t actually know.” Julian pointed out. Unless Odo knew. Maybe Odo knew.

            “I don’t care why he’s here.” The girl said defensively to Odo, then looked back at Garak. “Please, by the prophets, let me stay.”

            Julian was stunned. He never expected a Cardassian to swear by Bajoran religion. Then again, that Cardassian boy was wearing an earring, so perhaps it was more possible than he thought.

            “I _can’t._ ” Garak said slowly.

            Odo sighed. “What I would _suggest_ you do is get in contact with this orphanage, let them know she’s been found, then return her.” He crossed his arms once more. “And perhaps even take her out of my office. I’m a Constable, not a babysitter.”

            “Wait.” Julian said. “You, of all people, would trust Garak with a child?” Today was becoming crazier and crazier.

            Odo gave Julian a look that he supposed was called incredulous. “Oh? Says the one who had Garak babysit young Ms. Molly O’Brien.”

            “That was a medical emergency!” Julian looked at Garak. “I’m sure Miles didn’t hurt you too much over it.”

            “Oh not at all Doctor.” Garak said with his far too charming smile. “In fact Miles has been staying quite far away from me. However, Keiko and I have had some lovely conversations. Indeed, she brought Molly over a few days ago.”

            “In any case.” Odo said. “I believe one Cardassian child was more than enough for the O’Brien’s. And at least this one isn’t trying to kill Garak.”

            “A mere misunderstanding.” Garak said calmly. Odo rolled his eyes once more then addressed Julian.

            “Hmph. Besides, entrusting Garak with a Cardassian child does _not_ mean I won’t stop keeping an eye on him.”

            “Ah, so it’ll be just like home.” Garak said cheerfully. “I had a feeling I could count on you for such things Constable.”

            “Now get out of my office.” Odo said while making a shooing motion,

            “Yes, of course.” Garak said, and the three of them left the office. Julian looked at the now oddly quiet girl. She seemed even sadder, and pensive. She clearly wanted to stay, but Garak as a _father?_ The thought just didn’t compute.

 

* * *

 

            Garak had Sunar sit on a stool in his shop, while he worked. The child was certainly intriguing. Quite stubborn. But also quite sneaky. Perhaps not as sneaky as some Cardassians he knew, but the skills were there.

            “Garak!” A woman’s voice called out, and Garak smiled. Aeli. One of Quark’s veteran Dabo girls, and one of his regulars to the shop. The woman had never been bothered by the whole Cardassian bit. Garak turned towards her.

            “Aeli, my dear. Why, it has been several days since you’ve been in my shop. I was starting to think you disappeared.”

            Aeli rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I’m not in here _that_ often.” She looked over at Sunar, who looked shyly away. “Well hello sweetie.” Aeli looked at Garak. “Though apparently I don’t come in here often enough. She yours?”

            “Oh no. She merely sneaked aboard from an orphanage.”

            Aeli laughed. “Are you _sure_ she’s not yours?”

            Garak gave his own dark chuckle. “Unlike some Cardassians I can think of, I do not impregnate every woman I lay my eyes on, and leave my brood all over the quadrant.”

            “I think we shocked a few Cardassians in the old days by not getting pregnant.” Aeli said with her own dark chuckle. “Apparently birth control was a foreign concept.”

            “Well, I believe some prejudices might have been in play. Of course it’s not exactly traditional on Cardassia.”

            “Mhm.” Aeli said, then went over to Sunar. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

            “Sunar.” She said quietly. Aeli got down on Sunar’s level.

            “Name’s Aeli. So. What do ya think of Garak? Not so scary, is he?”

            “Of course not.” Sunar said. “Wait, you think he’s not scary?”

            Aeli chuckled. “He’s got his rough edges, and scales aren’t exactly my thing, but he’s less of a jerk than some other people around here.”

            Sunar nodded. “Odo doesn’t seem to think so.”

            Garak chuckled and went back to work. Odo was correct. He wasn’t nice.

            “Eh. Odo is an old fart sometimes.” Aeli said. Sunar giggled at that. “You sticking around sweetheart?”

            “I want to. But _somebody_ keeps saying I can’t stay here.” Garak had a feeling Sunar was glaring at him. He just kept working on his latest dress project.

            “Oh really? Where were you living before?”

            “Bajor. Your home world. It _is_ really pretty. But I don’t belong there.”

            “Fair enough.” Aeli said. “And getting to Cardassia would be a bit tricky. Though this station is a bit stuffy. Not many places you can go. Not many kids for you to play with. And not a ton of green.”

            “I couldn’t really go anywhere in Bajor.” Sunar got quiet. Garak almost didn’t hear her next words. Almost. “It wasn’t safe.”

            “No, I suppose it wouldn’t be, for you.” Garak could hear the woman stand up. “Let me just talk to Garak for a bit, Sunar.”

            “Okay.”

            Garak turned around, but before he could say a word, Aeli raised a finger. “Uh-uh. Let’s talk privately, but no denials hidden in word play.”

            Ah, the trials of having people around who knew him well. Denials in word play were among his chief strengths.

            “Well then, shall we speak in the storeroom then?” Garak asked. Aeli nodded, and they moved in there.

            “So. You’re not keeping the kid?” Aeli asked.

            “Obviously.” Garak replied.

            “She’s cute but sad.” Aeli gave Garak a warm smile. “Maybe she does need someone of her own race.”

            Garak lowered his voice. “Aeli. What do you know about me?”

            “Ah, you mean the serious nasty things?” Aeli shrugged. “You got exiled, and Dukat hates your guts.”

            “I believe that would suffice as enough reasons for her to be in danger if she stays with me.” Garak said. He needn’t explain anymore.

            “Except Dukat doesn’t live here anymore. Starfleet does. And I don’t exactly see them hurting Cardassian kids. Even if you’re a fucking enigma to them.”

            “Am I not to you?” Garak asked her with his trademark smile. Aeli rolled her eyes.

            “You’re not like the others, that’s for sure. But I don’t exactly see the need to figure you out. You’re not an asshole to the girls. You make some damn fine outfits. And you needling Quark is always a highlight. I’m sure you’ve got more baggage than Morn, but eh. There’s been shittier parents.”

            “You certainly are an odd one.” Garak said. Aeli chuckled.

            “So, what does your pretty doctor think of all this?”

            “He can’t quite seem to make up his mind as to whether or not I should be a father.” Garak said with his own chuckle. It was quite amusing to see Julian wrestling with the thought. “I believe he thinks me as a father would be cute, imagine, me described as cute, but he’s still wrapped up in Federation regulations.”

            Aeli giggled. “I mean, her in the store is certainly ruining your image as the lonely Cardassian. I can definitely see the cute bit.”

            Garak sighed. “Whatever happened to the terrifying, ruthless, Cardassian?”

            “Oh he disappeared as soon as a little girl started giving him a ferocious glare. Technically earlier, but let’s just stick with the kid.”

            “You are incorrigible Aeli.”

            “Look, if you ask me, which I know you aren’t, I say keep her. She’s cute. She seems to like you. And honestly, anything to make you quit being such a hermit.”

            “I do leave my shop, believe it or not.”

            “Oh yes. To have lunch with the pretty doctor.” Aeli nodded. “Watch out, Leeta has her eyes on him. If you don’t make an actual fucking move, she just might get him first.”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “ _Sure_.” Aeli said sarcastically. “Whatever you say Garak. I’ve seen how you look at him. And how he looks at you. And believe it or not, I do remember how Cardassians flirt. You are hitting on him so fucking hard and he has no idea.”

            Garak raised an eyebrow. “Oh? If you believe all this, why haven’t you mentioned it to him?”

            Aeli laughed. “Because watching the train wreck that’s you two is entertaining. Besides, that would be cheating.”

            “Cheating?” Garak sighed. “Don’t tell me you ladies have placed bets.”

            “Oh you fucking know it.” Aeli crossed her arms. “Back on topic. Take her in. I can tell you want to. So do it. Be happy for once.”

            “I highly doubt Captain Sisko-“

            “Oh fuck him.” Aeli said. “It’s a lazy excuse and you know it. You want her. Take her in. You worried about regulations? Find the loopholes. I’ve heard you’re about as good at that as Quark is. Worried about safety? Teach her how to find people who’ll protect her. If she can’t find Odo, that sneak, then know she’d always be safe with us girls.” Aeli gave a dangerous smile. “We know how to hide people. And besides, I highly doubt Quark is gonna risk _your_ wrath, by getting your kid killed.”

            Garak paused. He hated that this woman was voicing all the debates he’d had. He supposed she was more dangerous than he thought if she was that good at reading him. At least she saw no need to give out this information. He’d rather not harm her. Aeli had always been a breath of unconventional sanity.

            If anything, adopting Sunar would ruffle quite a few feathers.

* * *

 

            Julian had a long day in the med bay. He was hoping to just spend some time reading a book on his data padd. Maybe if he was lucky, there wouldn’t be some new crazy emergency for him to deal with. Of course, his day wasn’t over, as when he opened his door, the little girl and Garak were having tea in his room. Garak looked over at him with a smile.

            “Ah, my dear doctor. So glad you showed up.” He said. Julian sighed as he stepped inside.

            “And what are you doing in my quarters _this_ time Garak?”

            “Well I’ve made up my mind about what to do regarding this whole, shall we say, situation.” Garak said. “I just require a runabout.”

            Julian groaned. “Why can’t you take the transport shuttle like a normal person?”

            “My dear doctor, you flatter me. I’ve never been described as normal before.”

            Julian did his best from smacking himself. He _could_ smack Garak. Except would a smack even be effective with those scales? How did Cardassians experience pain? Were there things considered painful to humans, that aren’t to Cardassians? And goddammit Julian, off-topic again. “So. You need me to go to Captain Sisko. Again. And requisition a runabout. Again. To go to Bajor. Again.”

            “He keeps repeating a word.” The girl, Sunar, said. “Why is he repeating a word?”

            Garak leaned closer to her. “That word, my dear, would be ‘again’. I believe my dear doctor is rather exasperated. I haven’t the slightest idea why though.” Garak looked back at Julian with a smile.

            “You absolutely know why. And how am I suppose to phrase the request this time? Oh, I just felt like going on a lark on Bajor?”

            “If you so desire.” Garak said with a slight nod. “Or you could merely tell Sisko that I am require transport to Bajor to take care of matters with Sunar, but I wouldn’t want to make the poor Bajorans on the transport shuttle uncomfortable. I’m sure there are those on Bajor who’d rather the scary Cardassian remain on the station.”

            “God, I hate it when you have a point.” Julian said with another sigh. “I’ll speak with Sisko.”

            “You won’t regret it, doctor!” Garak said cheerfully. “I’d even highly recommend coming along!”

* * *

 

            After a couple cups of raktijino, Julian was feeling more refreshed, and able to handle Garak’s antics. If anything, it was entertaining to see the little girl being amazed by the runabout. Though Garak had to remind her to not touch the console. Julian was slightly suspicious of the two. They were up to something. The most obvious thing would be Garak adopting the girl. But…That couldn’t be it. It was _too_ obvious.

He sighed. Well, he would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you coming in who haven't read "A Dress Fit For A Fairy Princess", yep. Garak babysat Molly. Not that Miles is happy about it...
> 
> This is the first chapter of the first part of a whole series! I would just like to mention that this is unabashedly a fix-it series. Full of various headcanons and, "Well, Rick Berman is wrong so I'm changing that." So expect some canon compliancy, with other pieces of canon being tossed out the airlock.
> 
> But don't worry folks, Garashir will absolutely be a major ship in this series.


	2. Chapter 2: Forms Aplenty

      

            Garak was enjoying Julian’s suspicious demeanor. His dear Doctor had clearly learned to be skeptical of anything he did. Which was good, Julian would live longer that way.

            It was also amusing that Sunar learned quickly. He explained to her that she must pretend to be solemn until the truth was revealed. She took on the role with ease, with her only drop in the façade being her amazement of the Runabouts controls. Which could easily be waved away as the amusement of the child. It was true he could have just lied to the child about what was happening, but he needed Sunar to cooperate. It was far more likely she would go into hiding again if she thought she were being brought back.

            But now they were on Bajor, walking from runabout and the short charade would soon be up. It was just time for the joys of bureaucracy. Oh there were definitely going to be forms to fill out, first at this reclamation center, then on the station. Since he made his decision, Garak had looked into what type of forms he would need. First an application for family quarters would be necessary. Supposedly Sunar should have identification forms, but if those were lost during the occupation, then he needed to fill out requisitions for new ones. The true debate was whether it would be simpler to get her Bajoran identification instead of Cardassian identification. Or even Federation identification. Cardassian identification would be preferred in his opinion, however the amount of eyebrows it would raise was dangerous.

            “Garak?” Julian asked.

            “Oh, just wondering if that lovely reclamation director will remember me. Do you think she will?”

            Julian rolled his eyes. “You. Are _impossible_ to forget.”

            Sunar huffed. “She remembers you. She also doesn’t like you. She said you’re a perfect example of someone who helps for their own personal gain and you’re not trustworthy _at all_.”

            Julian snickered, and Garak smiled at Sunar. “Well, she’s certainly correct on all those accounts.

            They reached the center, and once again the director was teaching children in the courtyard. She looked at the trio.

            “Sunar!” She said, running over. Sunar awkwardly looked down.

            “Sorry for causing trouble Matron.”

            “Causing trouble? My dear, we thought someone kidnapped you, or worse.” The Director said, kneeling down to Sunar’s level and grabbing the girl’s upper arms. “Are you okay? What happened?”

            “I…Snuck aboard the station.” Sunar said quietly.

            “The station?” The woman asked.

            “The space station. Deep Space Nine.” Julian added.

            The director gave Sunar a concerned look. “My dear, whatever for?”

            Garak spoke up. “She decided the answer I gave her several days ago was not sufficient, and decided to appeal. I daresay, it was quite effective.”

            The Director gave Garak a skeptical look. “Oh? You’re going to take all these Cardassian children to where they belong?”

            Garak chuckled. What kind of resources did she think he had? “No, not all of them.” Julian was doing what the humans called a double take. It was rather entertaining. “Just Sunar.”

            The Director stared at Garak for a moment. Then looked down at Sunar. “Is this truly what you want child?”

            “Yes!” Sunar shouted cheerfully. Julian broke out of his stunned gaze and looked right at Garak.

            “You’re doing what now?”

            “I’m adopting young Miss Sunar. Really Doctor, haven’t you been paying attention?” Garak tutted. “Why did you think I invited you? Having a Federation witness only improves my case.” Of course there were other reasons. But Julian didn’t need to know that. As expected, his dear doctor was groaning.

            “ _Garak_ , a child isn’t like taking care of a pet. Or even a plant! She has _needs_.”

            Garak gave Julian his usual smile. “Believe it or not, I am aware that a child requires more care than a riding hound.” Really now. He wasn’t some young person with no understanding of the difficulties of child raising.

            The director looked at Garak. “And do you have the proper facilities for a child?”

            He focused on her once again. “Once the adoption papers are filled out, I have an expedited room request form to move my quarters from a single to a family.” He decided to point out an additional little fact. “The station’s captain is a father himself, so I’m sure there will be no issue. You may know him a little better as the Emissary though.”

            Sunar’s eyes surprisingly went wide. “The rumors are true? He really is the Emissary?” She asked in complete wonder. Curious. The director was more skeptical it seemed and looked over at Julian.

            “Is this true?”

            “Technically.” Julian said. “Though it wasn’t actually the Prophets he spoke with. Rather, some strange alien species that resides within the wormhole.”

            “The Prophets!” Sunar was now bouncing up and down. “Matron, he really is the Emissary!”

            Now this was quite odd. Had young Sunar been indoctrinated?

            The Director gave Garak another look over, and sighed. “Typically we do like to background check, and make sure whoever is adopting is actually safe. But we still don’t quite have the resources for that. If your Starfleet friend vouches for you, then we can go through with the process.” She said then turned to Julian. Garak was already proud of the suspiciously ridiculously cute and hopeful look Sunar was giving Julian. He believed the humans called that the “puppy-dog eye look”. Julian tried to look away from Sunar but couldn’t.

            “Well, as far as I know Garak has done nothing overtly suspicious.” Julian said slowly. Then in a tone that sounded as though he was relenting. “And he has been trusted with children before, with no problems.”

            “Oh?” The director asked. Garak nodded.

            “Yes. I’ve looked after our Chief Engineer’s young daughter a couple times. A precocious child.”

            “I see.” The Director sighed. “Well then. I suppose you may adopt her.”

            “Yes!” Sunar shouted, jumping up and down.

She looked at Sunar with sadness. “The Vedeks at the temple will be sad to hear you’re gone.”

            “I know.” Sunar replied, quickly going from happy to solemn. “But…I don’t belong here.”

            “Temple?” Garak asked. The matron gave him a surprisingly stern look.

            “Yes. I understand Cardassians are not religious. However, _all_ the children are taken to temple. In fact, Sunar is one of the top students in the school there. She highly enjoys it. Do you intend on taking away something she not only excels, but also enjoys?” The matron asked sternly. Garak could tell the woman planned on retracting any adoption agreements if he answered incorrectly. He looked at the child, to see her reaction. Sunar’s expression and eyes were full of nervous hope. As though she knew what answer many Cardassians would give.

            Clearly the child needed some lessons on hiding true emotions. In time. For now, Garak answered the director. “Well that would just be foolish. I’ll see what I can arrange on the station.”

            “Really?” Sunar asked. Julian looked at Garak.

            “ _Really?_ ” Julian asked, clearly not believing him. Garak chuckled.

            “Yes, really.” He said. Julian was giving him a skeptical look. Garak merely smiled, and elaborated, to at least put the man’s mind at ease. “It’s true Doctor, religion is hardly the most Cardassian thing.” It was absolutely foolish in his opinion. “However, I _am_ capable of compromises.” Sunar grinned.

            “So you’re going to walk into Temple with Sunar?” Julian questioned.

            Garak shook his head with a chuckle. “No, no. I rather like _not_ getting shot by Major Kira. However, I have a friend who would be able to help.”

            “I see.” The director asked, seemingly skeptical. Julian directed his attention to her.

            “I’ll make sure Garak takes good care of her, and that she’s happy.” He assured her. The director relaxed a bit. Excellent.

            The director sighed, gave one last look at Sunar, then looked at Garak. “Well. I suppose I have a few forms for you to fill out.” She then looked down. “Sunar, go gather your things, and make any good-byes.”

            “Yes Matron.” Sunar said, then bowed, and ran off.

            Garak and Julian followed the Director over to a data padd. While she flipped through, Garak spoke up. “I do have a question.”

            “Yes?” She responded, without even looking up

            “Does she have identification? Of any sort?”

            The Director looked up with a sad look. “No. A couple of the Cardassian children arrived with id. Not Sunar.” She sighed. “From what I was told, her home was destroyed. She knew her full name, Sunar Trik, but none of the Cardassians wanted to even _bother_ with her.”

            Julian clearly had several thoughts going through his head. “What if she has extended family on Cardassia?” He blurted out.

            The Director scoffed. “If she does, then clearly they don’t care about her existence.”

            “I’ll…Look into the matter.” Garak said carefully. It was true, he should have considered extended family in the equation. Yet, for all of Cardassia’s focus on family, orphaned members of said family were either swept away or considered charity cases.

            “Ah. Found the proper forms. Shall we begin?” The director asked.

            It was final. Sunar was now going to be his.

* * *

 

            By this point, Sisko knew that anything involving Garak was not going to be what they expect. Or it would be close to what they expect, but not quite.

            However he certainly was not expecting to receive a request for room change, with a copy of adoption papers to explain why. He _definitely_ was not expecting to receive a request for Federation citizenship forms for the little girl. Sisko rubbed his temples. For all he knew, all these forms were an elaborate prank. Some fake scenario made up.

            Or it could all be true, and Garak neglected to tell Julian exactly why they needed a runabout to go down to Bajor.

            Sisko took another look at the time stamp on when the documents were sent. The two should still be in transit from Bajor to the station. Well then. It was time to see exactly what was going on.

            “Computer, open a hailing frequency to Runabout Five.” He stated, and faced the small viewscreen in his office.

            Sisko was not surprised to see Garak answering. He was surprised to see the little girl Odo mentioned, and was apparently named Sunar according to the forms, leaning on Garak’s chest. Supposedly asleep. The way Garak was holding the child was reminiscent of how he had held Jake when his son was that small.

            “Good evening Commander.” Garak said, smiling. A smile that many may call his usual one, but, and perhaps he was being biased due to being a father himself, this one seemed to be more genuine.

            “Good evening Garak. Successful trip?” Sisko started the conversation while leaning back in his chair. If Garak wanted to play games, he could indulge.

            “Quite successful. I see you received my form requests.” Garak replied. Sisko heard Julian groaning. The viewscreen expanded to show Julian as well.

            “I was just checking in about the information on them. I _was_ given different implications about your trip.”

            Garak chuckled, and Sunar shifted, her face now hidden in Garak’s chest. Sisko couldn’t help but give a small smile. “I can’t imagine how that would happen, Commander. Do you, my dear Doctor?”

            And now it was time for Julian’s turn to speak. “I apologize, Commander. I…I didn’t think he’d actually-“

            SIsko raised a hand. No need for Julian’s awkward babbling. He did focus on Garak. “Don’t worry about it. Though I am curious how the forms ended up on _my_ desk, with no mention to any of my other officers.”

            Garak’s chuckle was darker this time. “Oh, I just picked up from a couple patrons of my shop how to best send requests straight to you.”

            “You just didn’t want the forms to go to Major Kira.” Julian commented.

            “While her reaction will be quite interesting, I’d much rather it be _after_ Sunar is settled in.”

            “Oh no.” Julian said, his face growing concerned. “Her reaction to-“

            Garak waved Julian’s words away. “Will be dealt with. In time.”

            Sisko raised an eyebrow. “Her reaction to _what_?”

            Garak’s expression was cheerful again. “Oh, don’t worry about it Commander. I daresay, my daughter will be quite excited to see you. Ta-Ta.”

            “Ta-Ta?” Julian said, questioning Garak’s phrasing, but before he could hear more, Garak must have hung up.

            Sisko sighed, then picked up his padd. He approved the room request forms, and sent a document back over to Garak stating which unit would now be his. The citizenship application would need to be gone over more thoroughly, and would require questioning of both Garak and the little girl.

            Sisko now had a bunch of questions circling through his head. One of the biggest ones being, “What did those two think Kira would react so negatively to?” It was unlikely to be minor, and likely to be right in front of his face. But aside from the mere fact of _Garak_ of all people adopting a Cardassian child, there was nothing that came to mind. Though…He hoped he wouldn’t need to have a talk with the Major. She was an excellent member of command, but he knew that her temper and biases, though justifiable to a certain extent, could lead to problems. If she desired to have a strong discussion with Garak in private, that would be one thing. But he would not allow an innocent child to endure anger not meant for her.

            For now he would sleep. And see what chaos the morning brings. He had a suspicion that, unlike most children of non-Starfleet parents, Sunar would not slip by unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I absolutely adore Kira. But...Garak, Julian, and Sisko have a right to be concerned.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
